Rescheduled
by LilliLabyrinth
Summary: The gang gathers for their regular reunion at Genkai's after the Demon World tournament. Genkai said Risu doesn't feel well, and was sleeping. Hiei said he smelled blood, and suspected an injury. Did Genkai hurt Risu? Or is there something more? Just a bit of fun with an OC.


It was another regular day for the YYH gang. They had gathered at Genkai's temple for aa annual get together, for the sake of exchanging fond (and not-so-fond) memories, and just generally catching up.

An old friend of theirs, Risu, had taken to living at Genkai's temple after the Demon World Tournament. Being a psychic herself, Risu had, of course, attracted some attention when she first encountered our misfit group of heroes. In other words, Yusuke surprised her, and she positively fried him to a crisp with her power over lightning and electricity.

It wasn't long after that, Risu became well acquainted with the team, and joined in on their crazy escapades. However, Risu had "retired" from that old life, and decided to hole up in the mountains with Genkai, spending her life in endless training and regular visits from a tall boy with a certain liking to flowers.

Speaking of which…

"Genkai, where is Risu?" Kurama questioned.

"Yeah grandma, where is that twerp? I still gotta throw a punch at her for that scar she left on my back when she zapped me last time we were here!" Yusuke growled.

"Oh, shut your trap, dimwit. Risu is in her room, probably taking a nap. She isn't feeling very well right now," Genkai replied. She nonchalantly lifted her tea to her lips and took a long sip.

"Oh dear, what is wrong with her?" Botan leaned forward, concern scribbled on her features.

"She's… just got a bit of a stomach ache," Genkai replied, narrowing her eyes in thought and taking another long sip of her tea.

At this point, the whole gang had gathered, save for Hiei and Risu (who was supposedly napping in her room). They were seated around a long table, with Genkai at the head, Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan to her right, and Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama to her left. Koenma did not have the time to make it, as one would expect, and Shizuru had a date with, "some asshole she met at the super market," as Kuwabara so bluntly put it.

Time continued on, and the friends laughed at old jokes, and occasionally insulted each other. So far, Yusuke and Kuwabara had only broken out in a screaming match thrice, and only one had resulted in physical altercation (which was abruptly ended by Genkai).

Around five o'clock, Hiei appeared on the windowsill.

"Oh, hey Hiei, glad to see you made it," Kurama nodded in his dear friend's direction.

"Fashionably late, as always," Yusuke grumbled into his cup.

Hiei simply narrowed his eyes at the ex-detective and turned his attention to Genkai.

"I smelt blood when I passed Risu's room. Is she injured?"

That statement was all it took for the more dramatic characters to jump to their feet in an uproar.

"INJURED? Genkai, just what in the HELL are you doing to Risu up here?!" (Yusuke)

"Is she okay? Why would there be blood in her room?" (Keiko)

"Genkai, you didn't really hurt Risu, did you?" (Botan)

"What the hell were you thinking old lady?! Risu is fragile and should be treated as such! You can't just beat her around like you did Yusuke!" (Kuwabara)

Genkai opened her mouth to retort, when she was interrupted by a sudden-

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Everybody froze and turned slowly to the doorway, only to be greeted by a rather frazzled looking figure.

There stood Risu, adorned in pyjama pants and a hoodie, her hair all frizzy and tangled in a hastily made ponytail, her face pale, and her expression positively livid.

The guests sat stock still, unsure of what to do. The last time Risu had been very angry was at the Demon World tournament, which had resulted in at least thirteen casualties and forty-two injured.

Genkai nonchalantly sipped at her tea once again, breaking the thick silence that had enveloped the room.

"Risu," a very hesitant Botan called out to her. Risu's eyes snapped over to her and Botan emitted a small shriek and cowered away.

With a scoff, Hiei turned to address her.

"Foolish girl. What have you done to injure yourself this time?"

Again, Risu snapped her head around to envelop Hiei's being in a searing glare. Hiei retorted with a glare of his own, and it was a heated match between a furious woman and a fearless demon.

After a moment of silence, Hiei repeated his question. "Are you injured, girl?"

"No. What the hell makes you think I'm injured? And why the FUCK were you all screaming like that all at once?" Risu demanded, whirling around on the party table. By this point, everyone except for Genkai, Hiei, and Kurama were cowering under her gaze.

"W-We're sorry, R-Risu!" Keiko called out to her.

"Yeah, we were just, ya know, worried!" Kuwabara threw in.

"Genkai said you had a stomachache, and then Hiei came in and said he smelled blood in your room whe-"

Yusuke was interrupted by Risu's abrupt shriek. She had a look of horror on her face, which suddenly crumpled into laughter.

Confused, the gang stared at Risu, bewildered by her antics. Genkai continued to sip at her tea, however, unfazed by the goings on of the children around her.

Suddenly, Kurama's face lit up in realization, and his mouth dropped open in an embarrassing 'o' shape. He, too, began to giggle into his hand.

By now, Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting frustrated at being out of the loop.

"Hey, what's so funny, huh?! What's the big idea?!"

"If you do not explain yourself now, girl, I will kill you and give you a reason to be bloody," Hiei threatened, slowly moving his hand to grip his sword.

Kurama waved his hand and recovered, while Risu was still struggling to breathe by the door.

"Please, there will be no need for that Hiei. She is a human, so you wouldn't really understand what I mean when I say this, but…"

Kurama trailed off, looking toward Risu, as if asking for permission. She nodded and plopped down where she was, wrapping her arms around her tummy.

"Risu is on her menstrual period."

There was an awkward silence drifting through the room. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked disgusted, while the girls' faces were ghosted with sudden recognition. Genkai finally set down her empty cup, and gazed at the hooligans surrounding her table. Hiei, however, was still confused by the term.

"What the hell is a menstrual period, Kurama?" he questioned aggravatedly, seeing as he was apparently the only one in the room that did not know what it was.

"Well, only human females go through it, so you wouldn't know it right off the bat. I supposed you could say it represents fertility. Her reproductive organs bleed for a couple of days each month in order to, for lack of a better term, clean out. It rebuilds itself fresh, to give possible fetuses a fresh womb to grow in," Kurama explained to Hiei. He still looked confused, while Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be having some difficulty holding back their lunch.

"Yo, alright, that's enough trauma for the guys today. Let me grab some aspirin, and I'll start some dinner, okay?" Risu offered, slowly getting to her feet to head to the kitchen.

"Damn, I can't imagine Kurama dealing with that evil creature every month," Yusuke muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine, and a menacing voice whispered into his ear.

"_Do you want to relive our first encounter, times ten?"_

Yusuke screamed in terror and ended up in Genkai's lap. Of course, he was quickly beaten to a pulp, with some insults thrown his way about not being a lap dog.

In the end, the annual reunion was rescheduled to a week in advance.


End file.
